A Thanksgiving Day Get-Together
by BattyBat4
Summary: The student of Karakura Town Elementary are gathering with family and friends for Thanksgiving Dinner, but they must get everything ready and let's face it, ten-year-olds don't really like to clean... Continuation to the story: A Holloween Candy Contest


Posted 12-12-12, Edited 12-21-12

Here is the continuation of 'A Halloween Candy Contest'.  
Continuing on in the lives of our favorite characters. It is now Thanksgiving Day in Japan and everyone is getting together.  
No contests in this story.  
I combined some Japanese and American Thanksgiving traditions together. If I got any Japanese information wrong it's my mistake.

I will try to get Day 2 up by Christmas.

**(Labor) Thanksgiving Day**

**Chapter One**

_Monday, November 22__nd__ 2010_

"Anything you wish to give to the police force you may turn in to me, you are dismissed." Yamamoto-sama said finishing the school day. The bell had rung a few seconds earlier and the students began gathering their books up.

"Orihime, what do you—" But on one was there, Tatsuki turned to see an empty desk beside her, "Now where did she go?"

Looking around, Tatsuki spotted Orihime at the teacher's desk, handing him an ample stack of papers. The Shinigami were also turning in papers to their teacher. Now Tatsuki understood, tomorrow was Labor Thanksgiving Day, often shorted to Thanksgiving Day. The holiday was to celebrate a year's hard work, thanking those who had labored for the people. Normally it was younger grades that sent pictures, drawings or letters to the stations around town but Orihime had always sent something to them, this year was no different. The Shinigami must also have things for the officers.

_Figures_, Tatsuki thought. She continued to gather her things, waiting for Orihime to return.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked when she returned.

"Just a family dinner in the evening. You?" Tatsuki replied.

"Same here, Sora offered to work tomorrow so others could take the day off," Orihime said smiling.

"Sounds like Sora to me," Tatsuki smiled, it was clear where Orihime got her kind spirit from. "You could come over to my house until he's back from work, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind."

"Really? That would be great!"

"Of course, silly, you know how much my mom loves having you over," Tatsuki laughed.

-4-

"I can't believe my mom is making me clean the house, it's not like its dirty or something," Starrk huffed dully. He was walking home with the three girls of his group; they all lived in the same neighborhood.

"It's not that bad Starrk," Harribel said, clearly thinking he was overreacting.

"But she wants the _whole house_ clean! Not just the living room or something, the whole house! That's five more rooms!"

"You complain too much!" Lilynette shouted, jumping up, she whacked the boy hard on the head. Starrk glared down at her, but soon gave up; it took too much work to glare.

"Really Starrk all you have is one floor, I have to clean two floors all by myself," Nelliel said, clearly not looking forward to her task either.

"But your dad keeps the house clean as it is, you don't have to do much to get it any cleaner than it already is," Starrk replied.

"But I have to _clean_," Nelliel groaned, as if that was bad enough.

Harribel held in a sigh, the two of them were starting to get on her nerves. She could understand why their parents wanted the whole houses clean, Starrk's family was coming over the next day for dinner, and Nelliel's dad had invited Harribel's family and Lilynette's family over for dinner since their relatives lived too far to travel for a holiday meal.

"Dad wants _everything_ clean though, and when he says everything he means everything! Even the dust needs to be cleaned!" Nelliel cried. Harribel rolled her eyes, even if that was possible, the thought of dust being in Mr. Odelschwanck's house was shocking. Nelliel's father was a sweet gentleman in Harribel's opinion. Since the two had moved in next door to Harribel, every time Harribel saw the man, he was either outside cleaning the yard with his daughter or trimming the small bushes he had planted in memory of his late wife. But no matter how much Nelliel complained, Harribel knew she didn't really mean it. The girl liked things just the way her dad had them.

"-dad says it's possible," Nelliel was saying. The conversation has continued while Harribel was lost in thought. The three still discussing the idea of getting dust to be clean.

"I don't see how dust can be cleaned, that's like saying dirt can be cleaned, but no matter what you do, dirt is still going to be dirty," Lilynette replied, stopping at the street corner.

"Yeah, but try telling that to my dad," Nelliel huffed, her eyes turning down the street toward home, "guess this is good-bye," Nelliel said. "Cleaning awaits."

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow I guess," Lilynette said, waving good-bye. When Starrk showed signs of stalling the short black haired girl grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him down the street.

"Ow! Watch it- Hey! Ow!" Starrks cries could be heard as he was yanked down the sidewalk. Lilynette was very abusive to Starrk, this was only part of their daily squabbles.

"Will those two ever get along?" Nelliel asked, turning with Harribel in the opposite direction.

"When they do, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will be as tight as brothers," Harribel replied drily, this sent Nelliel into uncontrollable laughter.

-4-

Ulquiorra was heading home. He was a few paces behind the wo-... the _little_ _girl_, and her friend. He could hear them talking. Discussing their holiday plans.

He wasn't listening, just walking, his eyes wandering around their surroundings, when Orihime became quite animated about their topic. She'd stepped in front of Tatsuki.

"And then we went out and got the largest turkey! Way more than we could ever eat! The thing was bigger than my whole body!" she exclaimed, her hands assisting in the explanation.

Tatsuki started laughing, but did not deny the girls obvious exaggeration.

Orihime's caught sight of Ulquiorra and her eyes lit up. "Oh, Ulquiorra, what does your family do for thanksgiving?!" she asked.

When she had stepped in front of Tatsuki, she had brought both girls to a stop so that by now Ulquiorra was just a couple of feet from them. Tatsuki's eyes widened, surprise filling her features. Ulquiorra ignored this.

"Normally we travel to be with my aunt and her family," he said, giving no farther explanation.

"But not this year?" Orihime asked him, however she didn't give him time to answer, "Do you get to travel very far? I'd love to travel but it's just Sora and me. No one to travel to see."

Ulquiorra nodded understanding, but said nothing.

"So will you not be traveling this year?" she repeated.

"We will not."

"Oh, why not?"

"My aunt has decided they will come here instead, to visit her sister." Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Oh… right… I'm sorry…" Orihime's voice dropped off. Ulquiorra said nothing, his face only darkened just a bit, but to Tatsuki it looked more like it saddened, not darkened.

Tatsuki glanced between the two, confused. Both were acting extra weird.

"We should get moving," Ulquiorra said after a bit of silence.

Orihime nodded and they continued on, Ulquiorra walked beside Orihime.

It was not long before they reached Ulquiorra's and he departed, simply nodding to Orihime's good-bye.

"What was that about?" Tatsuki asked once they were away from his home.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Oh, um," Orihime started, quietly. "That ice storm we had last winter, ...Ulquiorra's mom got in a crash, she was on a ventilator and in a coma for ten days before his dad could make the decision to take her off the ventilator... she died shortly after that." Tears were threatening Orihime as she recalled their classmate's strife those two weeks, and the ones following, she didn't know what it felt like to have had a mother to love her, but she imagined losing her would be that much worse because of it.

Tatsuki continued on in silence, she didn't even remember hearing about the accident and Ulquiorra was in her own class. Orihime obviously knew about it so it had to have been brought up in class. Perhaps Ulquiorra had missed a few days and the teacher had told the class why...

Looking over at Orihime she saw her friend wiping her eyes. Tatsuki's eyes softened.

Of course Orihime would remember this, she was so tuned into to the feelings of others she would have probably felt the way Ulquiorra was feeling and probably would have felt the same emotions. Even if Ulquiorra showed no emotions...

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Tatsuki," Orihime said, her voice still quiet.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Tatsuki replied, watching Orihime hurry to her front door.

Orihime turned the key and entered the small building, up until a few years ago Orihime and her brother had lived in an apartment building, but when their parents had passed away in a drunk-driving accident, they had inherited the house. Rather than living back in the house though, Sora had fixed it up and sold it, with the money he had purchased this small home near Tatsuki so the girls could walk home together and sleep over at the others house.

The home was small but it fit them perfectly. Orihime pulled off her shoes and dropped her bag by the door. They were given no homework for the holiday so she was free for the night.

Hurrying to her room she pulled out the project she had worked on. It was for Sora, a thanksgiving picture of the two of them. She was drawing off of a photo taken a few years back. It was them at their first real thanksgiving meal with just the two of them. She was about four in the photo. They hadn't had much money to get a turkey but Sora had gotten them a small chicken anyway. She was coloring it with the colored pencils Sora had gotten her for Christmas the year before.

She was almost done. She wanted to do a really good job on it. Not something like she might have made only a month ago, but something really good! Really make it look like a picture and not a drawing.

She had an hour or more before he got home from work, it would be just enough time to finish. Pulling out the orange she started on her hair, humming as she worked.

-4-

Rukia walked silently beside her brother. Renji wasn't with them anymore, he lived closer to the school then they did. Her mind was flowing over the next day's plans. They were having their family over, and Renji and his parents were coming too. All the food was being prepared by the staff at the house but her parents thought it best that they clean their rooms and the rooms the people would be using themselves.

From the discussing she had overheard at school, it was everyone's jobs to clean up their house for the holiday. The Shinigami, the Espada, even the humans...

She felt her cheeks reddening.

She swiftly turned away from her brother, glaring at the cement as if it were the cement's fault her face was burning. It had been a month and still the very sight, the very thought of him sent her face glowing red.

Beside her, Byakuya walked forward, his mind focused on the coming day. The house would be overrun with people, and relatives. Not something he was particularly fond of. The list of rooms to be cleaned when they arrived home was sure to be long but at least it would be divided between two people. He couldn't imagine having to do the whole home on his own.

Ok, maybe that was pushing it. The maids kept the house clean and spotless every other day of the year… it couldn't have gotten that bad overnight.

Pushing open the back door Byakuya and Rukia arrived in the mudroom and deposited their outside shoes and coats for the house shoes.

"Master Byakuya, Lady Rukia, welcome home," Kala, one of their maids, greeted them.

"Hi," Rukia said, Byakuya nodded.

"Your parents left lists for you on your bedroom doors, snacks will be at five," Kala said, heading farther into the house with a large bag of groceries.

"I can't wait," Rukia said dully, her feet dragging as they walked to their rooms.

"It is not that bad," Byakuya said, following her. He stopped at a door way that led to the large living room, a room one of them was sure to be given to clean. "What all is there to do to clean an already clean room?"

"Mom will think of something, I guarantee you," Rukia said, her eyes floating over all the surfaces of the room, looking for any signs that would mean cleaning: dust, fingerprints, and objects to be put away. Sitting on the floor in front of the chaise longue was a small tan tote, cleaning supplies set inside. "See, told you."

"Windows and glass are easier than carpets at least," Byakuya said.

"Don't give her anymore ideas," Rukia hushed him, gazing around fearfully incase their mother was around to hear him.

Shaking his head, Byakuya headed to his room, intent on getting his list done as soon as possible.

-4-

Ulquiorra stepped though his home, heading for the back door. His father would not be home till supper time, he had until then to clean their small home, a feat that was easily done. Stepping out into his backyard Ulquiorra pulled his coat tighter around himself, soon he would have to trade it in for his winter coat, it was not keeping him as warm as he would like.

Ahead of him was a grassy yard, no flowers were planted; no bushes lined the fence, just a single tree in the corner. And attached some fifteen feet up the tree was the bat house his father and him had built some five years ago. Inside lived a small colony of bats, one of which was a good friend. Right now the wooden structure was dead silent, the residents sleeping the day away, keeping warm in large bunches.

Ulquiorra came to stand beside the tree. "Hey, Murciélago?" he called quietly. The bat always seemed to hear him, no matter how softly he spoke, and just as always, a few moments later came the sound of claws against wood. A black mass fluttered down from the tree, coming to land on his outstretched arm. "Hey there," he said as the young male bat squeaked at him, his mouth opening in a yawn. "Sleeping as always," Ulquiorra smiled, a feat only Murciélago could accomplish on a regular basis. "How about keeping me company?" he asked.

The little bat scurried up his jackets arm and onto his shoulder. From there he burrowed himself under the jacket by the boy's neck, longing on keeping warm until they were inside the home. "I'll take that as a yes."

Heading back up the stairs Ulquiorra slipped inside the warm house.

Inside there were two bedrooms to be straightened up, a live and dining room to be cleaned and a kitchen to be polished, bathrooms to be cleaned and windows galore to shine. It was going to be a long day.

-4-

Fluttering from corner to corner, Murciélago watched as the boy cleaned windows and dusted shelves, getting any cobwebs that had escaped previous cleanings. Why the boy clean, the little bat didn't know, it was simply something to do, he supposed. Then the boy grabbed that horrible machine that made lots of racket. After fiddling with it for a time he pulled at the long rope attached to it and pushed it into the wall. With a regretful word from the boy a terrible racket rattled through the house and Murciélago's little body.

Screeching in mild annoyance, Murciélago flew from the room, hurrying to the room farthest from the machine. Sadly, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the boy worked his way to this room and he'd be flying back the way he came. But until then he settle down on the boy's bed, crawling under the fluffy pillow until silence could be heard again.

-4-

Across town Grimmjow was grumbling under his breath as he straightened up the small entertainment center his family had. His mom also had him on cleaning duty, as if his relatives cared if the Wii was visible or not. Beside him sat his little kitten. The creature was only four months old and still quite small for his age but Grimmjow didn't care, he was his little Panther and that was all that mattered. The fluffy white kitten climbed over his hands as he stuffed the controllers behind a door, and climbed in after them.

"Oh, no you don't, not today bub," Grimmjow said, picking up the creature and setting him back on the carpet.

Panther meowed in annoyance and proceeded to jump on Grimm's back in revenge. Even though Grimm felt the claws cut through his shirt, he ignored the kitten, finishing with the Wii, he stood up.

Once deciding the room looked good enough he headed towards the kitchen, where the dishwasher awaited him; Panther now perched on his shoulder, biting his hair.

-4-

Toshiro stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He didn't have anything to do; he would be going to Momo's for Thanksgiving dinner so his home didn't need cleaning. It was just going to be their two families; anyone else was too far away for a one-day trip.

"Toshiro! Did you get all your homework done?" came a call from the hallway.

"Didn't have any today, Granny," he called, turning on his side to face the window.

She was always pestering him about his homework even though he did it every day without being asked. _Maybe it just gave her something to talk about,_ he thought. After all, he wasn't the most talkative person in the world.

"Then why don't you help me make the Mochi for tomorrow? I'm just getting started," she called.

Toshiro perked up, this was something only his Granny could pull on him, since he refused to reveal it to anyone else.

Jumping to his feet he hurried out his bedroom door, "Coming Granny," he called.

(Don't tell anyone, but…) Toshiro loved to cook.

-4-

"Iiiiiichiiii-go!" –SLAM–

Ichigo stood back up to look over the couch. Crumpled atop it was his dad, thwarted from yet another 'teaching moment'.

"I'm back," Ichigo called, ignoring the man on the couch and headed into the kitchen with the bags of groceries his sister had requested.

"Oh good, did you find everything?" she asked, pulling open the bags he set on the counter.

"Yep," Ichigo said, pulling some of the cans from the bag.

"Good, open these up and get them heating on the stove, I'll start the turkey baste," Yuzu said, pulling different bottles and jars from the cupboard Ichigo never opened, and now knew why.

"I'll peal the potatoes," Karin said, hauling the bag over to the kitchen sink.

"Look at this, my three kids, all cooking the dinner together, this is what it's all about," their dad said, crying at the sight of them.

"Yeah, cuz if you ever did anything, we would be doing normal kid stuff," Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that, son? You want to clean the whole house yourself? What a man you are turning into," Isshian cried some more.

"I said no such thing! Do that yourself!"

-4-

"Getting all the windows, Byakuya?"

"Yes, ma'am."

-4-

"How are the bedrooms looking Grimmy?"

"I'm gettin' to 'um, and stop calling me that!"

-4-

"Welcome home, big brother!"

"Orihime, how was school?"

-4-

"Ururu, Jinta, time to wash up, dinner is almost ready."

"Ok."

"Do I have to?!"

-4-

"_All passengers boarding flight 361 for Seattle, Washington, USA, please make your way to the dock now. All passengers boarding flight 361 for Seattle, Washington, USA, please make your way to the dock now."_

"Off we go Jushiro, grab your bag."

"Yes, mom."

-4-

"Retsu, come down for dinner please. Have you got all your homework done."

"We didn't have any today."

"Good, you can get rested for tomorrow then, remember we are going to Uncle Sōjun and Aunt Hanabira. Grandpa Ginrei will be there so be on your best behavior."

"Right."

-4-

"Can you finish up cleaning the living room Tatsuki, I have to get the turkey in the oven."

"Sure thing mom."

"Orihime is coming tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yep."

-4-

"KEIGO, have you finished the cleaning yet!?"

"I'm doin' it, I'm doin' it*grumbling*!"

"Well hurry up!"

-4-

"Get your homework done? I don't want you staying up all night."

"You do remember tomorrow is a holiday, right dad?"

"It is? Are you sure Szayel? You're not just trying to get out of homework, are you?"

-4-

"Harribel, have you gotten your bath taken yet?"

"Yes."

"Good, make sure you have your clothes set out for tomorrow."

"I'm not six, mom."

-4-

"I'm home, Nelliel, how is the cleaning going?"

"I just finished."

"Good, we don't want your friends to think we are slobs now, do we?"

"Like that would ever happen."

-4-

"Renji! Get that shower taken! And don't wrinkle your suit; I won't have time to iron it tomorrow."

"WHAT SUIT?!"

"Your tux, remember? I left it out on your bed."

"Please tell me this is a joke."

-4-

"Soifon, come here, it's time for Thanksgivings dinner."

"That's tomorrow dad."

"No, it's today, I checked the calendar."

"Then look again, cuz it's tomorrow."

-4-

"You finished cleaning yet Starrk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking. Did you get everything?

"Yeah."

"The windows?"

"Yeah."

"Kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"Bathrooms?"

"Yeah."

"Carpets?"

"Yeah."

"Roof?"

"Yeah."

"Starrk?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would you clean the roof?"

-4-

"Had your colored pencils out, I see, what were you making?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm, well ok. Good night Orihime,

"Good night Big Brother, I love you!"

"Love you too, Orihime."

-4-

"The house looks good Ulquiorra, you did a fine job."

"Hmm."

"Your Aunt and Uncle will be here soon. Have you got the spare room set up for them?"

"Yeah."

"Good job, son. *sad sigh* Let's hope tomorrow isn't too rough on us."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Here is chapter one. If there is anything you would like to see or have me put in/explain, drop me a review, or if you just want to say hi, that is great too!

Our prayers go out to those who lost loved ones in Connecticut.


End file.
